D77-TC Pelican
-class DropshipHalo3.com |manufacturer= |line= |model= |class= |length=30.5m |width=23.4m |height=10.9m |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air=Cruising 75 km/h |engine= |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*1 chin mounted 40mm chain gun or *1 chin mounted 70mm chain gunHalo: The Flood, page 39 *2 ANVIL-II ASM Pods (8 missiles each) (optional) *1 M247 GPMG machine gun turret (optional) |complement=*1 Scorpion MBT or *1 Warthog LRV or *1 Troop pod or *6 Weapon capsules |crew=*1 Pilot *1 co-Pilot *1 crew chief |skeleton= |passengers=10-15 seats in internal bay amidship. |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=Dropship/Gunship |era= |affiliation=UNSC }} Introduction The D77H-TCI ''Pelican'' is an extremely versatile craft used primarily for transportation of personnel and equipment by the UNSC, though it can be used as a very powerful gunship as well. Standard armament consist of one class-three externally powered projectile weapon at the fore of the vehicle and one class-one gas operated projectile weapon mounted at the rear in the extended crew area. More heavily armed versions exist.halo3.com It is also the UNSC's primary tactical support aerocraft, fulfilling the role of tactical transport and gunship since, at least, 2525. The Pelican's crew compartments can be sealed and the craft made suitable for limited space flight. Payload Capacity The Pelican can carry passengers and cargo using a combination of internal and external methods. The internal bay amidship is the simplest way of transporting supplies and personnel. The default configuration provides seating for up to ten people. The large aft overhang provides an attachment point for additional (and possibly oversized) cargo and ordnance. Possible payloads include a M-779 troop carrierHalo: First Strike, a Scorpion Tank, a Warthog, weapon resupply drop pods or fuel pods allowing for in-flight refueling with other aircraft. Weapon Systems Standard armament consists of a chin-mounted chain gun. A 40mm model was common prior to 2525 but was later superseded by a 70mm weapon. Some dropships boasted twin chainguns firing depleted uranium slugsHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 40. A missile pod, each holding eight ANVIL-II ASM s, can be mounted under each wing to engage more maneuverable or better protected targets. Fire control was typically delegated to the co-pilot, who was assisted by helmet mounted display. A machine gun or 25mm grenade launcher can also be mounted facing out of the rear cargo hatch and folded flat against the roof of the internal bay when not in use by the crew chief or passenger. Upon close observation, the chingun carried underneath the nose of Pelican dropships in Halo 2 bears a striking resemblance to the eventual appearance of the AIE-486H Heavy Machinegun. Halo 2 Propulsion The main engines are mounted in pairs in four nacelles, one on each wing and two at the rear. The nacelles can articulate independently, thus altering the direction of thrust and improving the dropship's low altitude maneuverability. Six ventral thrusters, two on each wing nacelle and one on each aft nacelle, allow the Pelican to land and take off vertically. Character Compatibility *Spartans *Marines *Flood Carrier Form *Elites *Flood Brain Form *Flood Combat Form Identified Pelicans *Bravo 001 *Bravo 022 *Charlie 217 *Echo 136 *Echo 206 *Echo 419 *Victor 398 *Victor 933 Trivia ]] *The original Pelican model is similar to the UD-4L Cheyenne Dropship from the movie Aliens. *Pelicans in Halo 1 and 2 are never seen carrying more than five human Marine troops at a time, despite being capable of carrying up to fifteen. However, it is likely that this is merely because UNSC troops usually work in small teams during engagements, comprising of 5 to 6 men, known as fireteams. *Although in Halo 2 the Pelican carries two missile pods, each loaded with 8 Anvil-II High Explosive missiles, the only time the dropships ever uses them in combat is during the end of the level 'Metropolis', when it launches them against the Scarab. Its 70mm chain gun, on the other hand, is used twice during 'Outskirts', both times against Jackals. Also, in the level Delta Halo, when the Pelican drops off the Scorpion, if there are Covenant left alive, the Pelican will attack them with its chain gun. On occassion the Pelican also attacks the Banshees when they are on approach to the player's position. *The Pelican resembles the real life V-22 Osprey in uses (troop deployment and light ground attack) and design (vertical and horizontal flight, forward cockpit rear troop bay and engines mounted in outer nacells). *Without modifications, Pelicans may only be ridden in, but not piloted, by players. *The weapons drops will not harm a player, but are capable of destroying a Warthog if it is positioned directly beneath the drop zone. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Vehicles Category:UNSC Dropships